My life as a stalker by Edward Cullen
by mysticalunicorn32
Summary: Edward was asked by his professor to write an essay on the most important event in his life. This is his paper. Enjoy.


A/N: I don't own the characters or anything having to do with twilight. I just have a twisted image of them in my mind. Enjoy. Marry Me by Train inspired this short story.

My Life as Stalker By Edward Cullen

Our assigment today is to write an essay on some important period of our life. I sat for hours trying to pin down the most funny or the most tragic even the most influential in my life and every time I come back to the same time. Meeting my beautiful wife Bella. It was 3 years ago today in fact. Some may judge me and call me a stalker but I was taken with her and couldn't find the right words to say to her.

My brother, Emmett, wanted to go to the new 50's style diner to try their burgers. He had heard that they were the greasiest and messiest burgers around, therefore, making them the best. I agreed seeing as how it was friday and I really had nothing planned to do. It was October 30th and we were out picking up our costumes for mom and dad's annual Halloween party for Esme's Hope. It was a charity mom had started to help battered women. My brother, sister and I were going as the three stooges. Anyways I'm drifting but the details are just so clear in my head. We were seated in the back of the diner and unfortunately our waiter was male but as I was ordering I caught sight of the brown haired angel across the aisle. She was wiping down her tables, her white button up top tucked into her bright pink poodle skirt and a pencil behind her ear. Her Chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the light. Her lips so soft and pale, I quickly ordered a burger and fries with a vanilla coke and when I went to steal a glance at her she was gone. Emmett asked me what had me all zoned out. I pointed out the petite waitress that caught my eye. The most beautiful thing Ive ever seen. Emmett laughed at me and made some comment about Alice giving me hell about it but thankfully she wasn't there. I so wanted to talk to her but really didn't know what to say. We ate in silence and I had to admit the burgers were fairly good. I didn't see her when we went to leave but couldn't bring myself to ask the waiter Mike about her.

We picked up the costumes and made it back home. That night she just dominated my dreams. Her eyes, her mouth, that damn poodle skirt everything about her. Everyone I ran into at the party the next night reminded me of her, whether it was their smile or their height. I was just reaching for something to remind me of her. I decided I would go back to that damn diner tomorrow. She was there again. This time laughing with a elderly couple that was seated in her section. I sat most of the afternoon drinking coffee and working a crossword puzzle, then writing poetry that this siren had inspired me to write. I look back on it now and its pure crap. Mostly from my dicks point of view but anyways. I managed to come back time and time again, never getting seated in her area( I think the gods were against me.) Then close to Thanksgiving I finally got seated in her section. ( insert fist pump) I found out her name was Bella. I managed to make small talk with her and she mentioned she seen me in there almost everyday since halloween. Uh oh. She seriously thought I was stalking Mike the dick head. I quickly cleared that one up. Explained to her that the big dude was my brother and the little chick was my twin sister, I was most definitely not gay and if I was I wouldn't be interested in sleazeball Mike. She laughed at me and said she despised him. She turned me down cold when I asked for her number. I decided to be persistant. I kept coming back.

I came in with Emmett, Alice her boyfriend Jasper and Emmetts girl Rose and our buddy Jack sometime around middle of Christmas and Jack noticed her right away.  
>It didnt take long for me to get her to agree to pretend to be my girlfriend. At one point I think Jack actually tried to grab her ass but she glared at him and came and sat in my lap. When she kissed me to make a point to Jack I think I forgot my name. Sparks flew and before I knew it we both were gasping for breath. Jack didn't bother her for the rest of the time. Now that I think about it that was the last time he hung out with any of us. It was getting closer to Christmas time and I kept asking her out every day. Finally she looked at me and told me if she went on one date with me would I stop. Of course I would. I just hoped she had so much fun with me that she would go out with me again. I picked her up at her dad's house and we went to a winter carnival and made snowmen. We attempted to Ice skate but that ended after we fell multiple times. We laughed and had a great time. I was shocked when she agreed to go out with me again. We dated for alittle over a year before I got up the nerve to ask her dad for permission to marry her. He of course said yes but only after scaring me half to death. Alice, Rose and mom helped her plan a beautiful wedding in our backyard. The minute my eyes landed on her at the end of the aisle I knew that forever would be a beautiful ride. She was breath taking. The dress was simple but elegant and suited her perfectly. Before I knew it we were dancing our first dance to Marry Me by Train. I laughed at how ironic it was because we did meet in a diner and how scared I was to talk to her at first. We have been happily married now for 2 years and have a beautiful daughter Mya Marie Charlee Cullen who will be 2 in August and our son will be born in October. Because of Bella, Mya and our little bean on the way I am who I am today. I strive to be the best so that they are proud of me.<p>

I hope this completes the assignment to your likings but meeting my wife was the turning point for me. I was nothing before and now I am everything and will continue to make myself and my families lives better.

Edward Cullen


End file.
